1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-quarter window of an automotive vehicle having an improved appearance and more specifically to an improved seal assembly between a door and the rear-quarter window.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a typical seal assembly 100 between a rear-quarter window 102 and a door 104 located in front of the rear-quarter window 102 for an automotive vehicle. The seal assembly 100 includes a seal 106 and an inner molding portion 108. The seal 106 includes a base portion 110 and a resilient-strip portion 112. The base 110 has a U-shaped configuration that defines a recess whereby the recess receives a front portion of the rear-quarter window 102. Thus, the base 110 attaches to the front portion of the rear-quarter window 102. The resilient-strip portion 112 extends away from the base 110 toward the inside of the vehicle. The resilient-strip portion 112 engages the inner molding portion 108 to thereby provide a seal between the door 104 and the rear-quarter window 102.
One disadvantage to the above seal assembly 100 is that a large gap 114 exists between the rear-quarter window 102 and the door 104. The large gap 114 results in a deteriorated appearance of the vehicle. In addition, the large gap 114 allows air to enter a space between the door 104 and the inner molding portion 108 thereby increasing the wind noise inside the vehicle and limiting the effectiveness of the seal assembly 100.
Thus, what is required is a seal assembly that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.